The Way Things Could Be
by McMagicG12
Summary: Kagome H. has four days until she graduates from High School, but she gets a message that tells her that someone is curious, what could have happened seven years ago?


Chapter One

Kagome sat silently at the table, staring at the novel before her. The library was crowded; no one was quiet. Everyone was talking about graduation. It was only four days away and no one seemed to be able to keep still. There were a lot of people passing in front of her, all chattering about what they were going to do after they graduated high school. All of a sudden, something bright passed over her shoulder and landed lightly in the middle of her book. She stared at the simple, neatly wrapped, light blue package. Kagome turned around in her seat, but the crowd of people prevented her from seeing three feet beyond her chair. She turned back to the table and turned the package over in her hands, looking for a tag or other identification. It had a simple tag from the dark blue bow on top, with the uniform To and From typed on the front. Under To, it said simply Kagome. Under from, it said, your secret love. Kagome stared at it in shock, and then opened the package. Inside was a red MP3 player, a set of black headphones, and a very straightforward note. It just told her to listen to the first track under the first folder of recordings. She looked around again, hoping to find the person who sent this mysterious package, but saw no one looking back. Obediently, she put on the headphones and was greeted by an unfamiliar male, muffled voice saying her name.

"Hi, Kagome. Thank you for being the beautiful, wonderful, and kind person, with whom I have had the pleasure of spending the most recent of eight years of my life. No, I am not Kouga, who will probably try to take credit for this, and I'm not sure if you even know my name. I don't know what college you are going to, but I will be going to Tokyo University. I haven't had the courage to tell you this, but since fifth grade, I have loved you. Now, this may seem kind of weird and sudden, but I have been using that MP3 player, and would like to get it back if you would just leave it on the table. Thank you, my love for eight years of memories. Maybe you can figure out who I am, but I am normally either quiet or really hostile. I would also like to say that I normally don't talk like this. My friend wrote this for me, after I told him what points I wanted to get across to you. Here is a hint: I am really good at computers. Bye."

The sound clicked off, and Kagome looked at the MP3 player in shock and utter surprise. She took off the headphones, and as a thought occurred to her, she laughed inwardly. The mystery man was right; Kouga had been trying to date her and would probably try to take credit. She looked at the MP3 player again, hoping she missed something. Then, with nothing else to start to satisfy her curiosity, she scrolled through the songs. As she did, she was a little surprised to see that they liked a lot of the same songs. She put on the headphones again, this time, choosing her favorite song. Next, she wrote a note to her secret admirer., wondering how the reply would come.

"Dear Mystery Man,

I would like to borrow your MP3 player sometime, but until then, I am going to try to figure out who you are. How about this, when I figure out who you are, you let me borrow your MP3 player. In the meantime, please wish me luck. 

Kagome"

Inuyasha's heart almost stopped as he, Miroku, and Souta read the note. He looked down at his mentee, "Souta, do you think she can figure me out? Especially before graduation?" Souta quickly reread the note, thinking of a way to phrase his answer, without his mentor getting upset and without making his sister look like a ditzy idiot. The thirteen year old looked at Miroku, to see if his eyes held an answer, like "Run." He saw nothing but curiosity, and hoped his sister wouldn't get mad.

"She'll either figure it out in time to talk to you around graduation, or she will send you a letter at your college." Inuyasha groaned and put his head down on the table, smelling Kagome's scent that she had left there. He banged his head lightly on the table, until he felt Miroku's hand firmly grab his hair. He stopped, feeling Miroku's fingers loosen and let go of his long, and currently painful head of hair. Sitting up, he thought silently, wondering, what he should do. Then he smiled with a look that made Miroku nervous.

"Miroku, write another letter." Miroku looked from the back of Inuyasha's head to the shrugging fifth grader.


End file.
